


I just want to help you sister~

by Arquidex



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Hidden Sex, Impregnation, Romance, a lot of cum, titsJob
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 07:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arquidex/pseuds/Arquidex
Summary: The following story is inspired by an unofficial world written by (TheLewWriter) whose world is based around the characters of League of Legends within a private Academy in which only women are allowed. The world is not governed by the norms of wars, nor the academy of war, nor the principal lore. They all have their main characteristics (Cassio his snake part, Janna and Sona float and Kayle and Morgana have wings)
Relationships: Kayle/Morgana (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I just want to help you sister~

**Author's Note:**

> I await comments and criticisms of the story, they would help me to continue creating.

the original author has a mixed academy but also has a horrible tendency to humiliate the male gender unconsciously, so I will avoid man in history and thus not follow his silly example)

I await comments and criticisms of the story, they would help me to continue creating

______________________________ ______________________________ ______________________________

Kayle is president student councilor and must organize a large-scale welcome to the new athletic team created recently by Kai'sa and formed by many other model students in the subject of practical physics. The president would like to say that she is not nervous but every living being is afraid of two things; Death and public display. In his case he had no other way and prepared a great emotional speech for the team with which he will meet with the director Fiora in a large room. Morgana does not make it easy because for weeks she has been aggressive and offended with Kayle for no apparent reason, the president is upset but decides to ignore her sister to focus on her enormous task set by director Fiora. Morgan then decides to play cards in the matter and '' Help 'her sister in her speech.

______________________________ ______________________________ ________________________

\- Leave it now! - Kayle yelled at her cornered sister.  
Morgana shook with shaking her head as she bit hard on Kayle's mobile phone.

\- Not even if you were 6 years old! Give me my damn mobile phone right away! I have many notes to attend on the agenda and you just annoyed me for weeks! -

Morgan was paralyzed looking at Kayle sad and with a sore expression on her face.

Kayle thought of her words, maybe they hurt her but it was true.

For weeks her sister has been chasing her to annoy her and especially has not stopped trying to steal her phone. Kayle was getting tired of her childish attitude for the 19 years she had each recently completed 3 months ago, the same date on which she remembers that her sister and she got along like fingernails and meat. But since Kayle began to be socially accepted by choice, Morgana has been weird and rebellious against her and only her.

Kayle took advantage of the moment of discomfort and weakness and recovered her device back by ripping the phone from her sister's jaws. Morgana soon regained consciousness and tried to steal it again but her sister put the phone up by raising her hand and Morgana found it impossible to catch him. They both shared the same height but Kayle wore high heels which gave him an advantage over his younger sister for a minute.

The one with white hair and golden eyes wrapped her wings around herself and turned in the direction of the door and then left behind Morgana who was still trying to get her phone by any means possible, kicking her wings, scratching or pulling them but she knew that both her sister's wings and her own were practically indestructible, so she stopped making an effort in Vano.

The one with dark purple hair stared at her sister as she marched once more through the door. He looked helpless, sad and disappointed not to get what he wanted, it was not the first time but every attempt frustrated and disappointed more and more.

Morgan threw herself face on her double bed which she shared with her sister now reluctantly, bed which she hugged her twin every night wishing that tomorrow would not come to be always attached to Kayle but those habits that both They loved it changed 3 months ago.

\- AHH! Dammit! -

Morgan sank her face several seconds into one of the many pillows she had in her room, letting out a long, frustrated groan drowned against the wool. 

After what seemed to be hours but in reality it was minutes, Morgan turned around and looked at the ceiling of her room, a simple white ceiling without details, empty like her, a ceiling that only made sense when she saw him next to another person which disappeared from his life without explanation.

\- Damn bitch ... How I hate you Evelynn! -

Morgan wanted to shout a thousand ways to insult the well-known succubus but she wasn't stupid, it wouldn't help her to spend air on something that wouldn't change anything. 

Morgana aside.

Kayle walked through the long halls of the academy with her phone in hand, cleaning the drool her sister had left on her phone. with a blue scarf that he always carried with him everywhere, a gift handmade by his sister when they were both 17.

Kayle wore the Academy presidential attire unlike she was allowed to wear a longer and tighter skirt than those of the remaining students by having such a high position. This black blue skirt almost perfectly marked her broad hips, her perfect and worked butt and well-made legs leaving in envy any other student of the academy except for very few who could reach her. She also wears an elegant Almond-colored feminine top suit as well as a white vest below imprisoning her breasts of not very large size but above average. Kayle always stood out above the groups,  
But lately his social position has changed and is no longer avoided by his schoolmates.

For a while now, Kayle has been open to new people in her life and that has led her to get the occasional close friend and the occasional admirer.

On the other hand Morgana was almost the opposite, sharing very few personality similarities with her sister. His thoughts were undemanding and quite kind compared to his sister, he was really vague in almost all his material and whenever he was not with his sister he was crestfallen or surrounded with a negative aura. 

Unlike Kayle who is president councilor, Morgana is a participant in the reading and writing club, and her clothes were what all the students of the academy had to wear, a set consisting of the same type of vest blouse and almond suit of Kayle and a shorter and more open black skirt.

She never liked the uniform and decided to set it to her liking, opening a wider hole in her neckline showing more of her big breasts that rival the big stars in the size of cups, Miss Sarah fortune and Sona buvelle. And equipped with small accessories such as skewer bracelets and a dark choker on his neck. For the rest it was equal to his twin, even the hairstyle but with a color to his darker taste. And except for the part of the hips and buttocks where her sister significantly exceeds her.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
Kayle was still in the task of cleaning her phone when she accidentally crashed into something soft in front of her that pushed her back a few steps accompanied by a small gasp of pain.

\- My apologies, I wasn't looking where ... Oh, Evelynn -

The Succubus woman was perched in front of Kayle with the academy uniform like all the students, looking at her with her typical seductive and daring expression but now amused.

\- What a coincidence my dear, I was just looking for you -

Evelynn closed distances between her and Kayle approaching the personal space of the woman with white hair and collected wings being too close to her. 

\- Yes, what a coincidence, like the last 3 times on the same day -

Kayle's comment rang sarcastically causing a flirtatious smile on Evelynn's lips.

If Evelynn was famous for something, it was because of her great ability to conquer any woman, this was demonstrated by the huge number of people queuing at the entrance to her room every weekend. If the key to Evelynn's room were listed as an rpg object, it would surely be a very common Item.

But even someone like her had preferences and since Kayle appeared before her 3 months ago, she hasn't stopped chasing her day after day.

\- Unusual coincidences, nothing strange -

\- Anyway, I'm in a hurry, see you Evelynn -

And Kayle resumed the march around Evelynn but she took her arm holding her.

\- Why such a hurry? Do you no longer like your cool and sexy favorite friend evelynn? -

Kayle looked over her shoulder at Evelynn and her wonderful purple eyes that reminded her of her sister for a brief second, shook her head at the thought of her resembling her sister and withdrew her arm from Evelynn's claws.

\- Isn't that Eve- Evelynn -

\- You know you have my permission to call me Eve, not many have my consent to call me that, Well ... You really are the only one to whom I allow it -

Just then, Ahri passed by the side of the two women and looked at Evelynn with the same flirtatious expression as she, approached her and gave her a sensual hug in front of Kayle.

\- Last night you were amazing Eve, do not hesitate to ask me to repeat, I will be more than happy ~ But next time do not make it so big ... I still do not feel my waist completely -

Kayle raised an eyebrow at Evelynn.

\- Eh ... YES, yes, we will talk later Ahri - He said pushing the kumiho to enter his respective class a corridor later.  
When the fox woman left, Evelynn turned awkwardly at Kayle who was looking at her with a funny and itchy smile.  
\- With what unique huh? -

Evelynn shrugged and showed an awkward smile to Kayle who laughed lowly at the ironic scene.

\- Evelynn, your attempts to flirt with me are becoming more predictable and less original, and you know that -

Evelynn relaxed her shoulders and let out a frustrated sigh, gave up this time but it wouldn't be the last. And of course Evelynn knew what her `` Friend '' meant

\- Are you still with that strange fetish of yours? You know, it could be her for a day and so you could calm your nerves but with the difference of having some extra anatomy in the body, I don't know if you understand me -

Kayle thought for a brief moment about her friend's idea, a crazy but attractive idea although Kayle rejected it almost instantly.

\- Everyone knows what you mean Evelynn and about your extra anatomy, you know well that I have qualities equal or superior to yours -

Evelynn felt a slight tick in her right eye at Kayle's penetrating arrow to her pride. It was true but not by much… 2 or 3 inches longer than her.

\- Ah ... I still can't believe you spied on me in the shower after gymnastics -

Evelynn smiled mischievously and amusedly admitting guilt without any resentment as she held one hand to her cheek and with the other she held her elbow resting her other elbow against her hip.

\- Unlike you, I can handle my body anywhere, I may not have one if it makes you more comfortable -

The succubus winked at her friend approaching again, staring at Kayle's golds.

\- No. And there is nothing more to talk about, so if you don't have anything to tell me, I must leave as soon as possible -

And so Kayle turned again to march but again Evelynn grabbed her firm forearm and pulled toward her.

\- Okay ... You're really tough, it's one of the things I like most about you -

Kayle smiled proudly for her perseverance.

\- Anyway, I must go, I have 30 minutes to prepare for a 2-hour speech -

\- Kayle, I've been researching, I know a method to attract her -

Kayle stopped resisting Evelynn's grip and turned her gaze to Evelynn's, digging her serious golden orbs into the soul of the demonic being.

\- I love it when you look at someone that way -

Kayle dropped her soaked phone to the floor and grabbed Evelynn with both shoulders pushing her against the wall of the hallway leaving a small space to be able to touch her lips.

\- You know, I could kiss you if I give a little momentum forward right now -

Then Kayle's eyes relaxed and her heavenly glow disappeared returning to her normal yellow orbs but centered on Evelynn. He moved away from the demon a meter and cleared his throat as he searched for the phone.

\- No ... I don't have time, when I finish my speech I will go with you behind the academy, you better be there and tell me everything -

Evelynn laughed at the now dominant behavior of her friend, one she rarely saw unless she mentioned a certain topic.  
\- But before you go, I need to know a piece of information -

Kayle snorted in annoyance when she was about to leave and met Evelynn again.

\- What the hell do you need from me now? -

\- Are you a virgin by chance? -

The question caught Kayle by surprise who blushed instantly.

\- Evelynn, you know that virginity is something built by society in the form of culture to make fun of those who are virgins according to the silly custom of crossing out someone for something for being such a thing, the fact of being a virgin or not is totally based on social constructions, there is no affirmative data about it and any information based on that topic that you can find on the internet or in reality is just a detail to which we give it a more name, it is like saying if you have smoked you have not yet smoked or drunk o-

\- Are you or not? -

Kayle rolled her eyes and gave up.

\- Yes ... But virginity does not exist and is only a social construction -

\- Perfect! That only improves things, I will wait impatiently behind the academy in 2 hours and 30 minutes, good luck with your speech ~ - 

And without explaining anything else Evelynn moved away from Kayle and camouflaged herself before her eyes disappearing from her sight. The angel turned his eyes up again and continued his march.

\-------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
Once escaped from Kayle's claws, Evelynn appeared in her room with her back to her bed, dropping into it while she pulled out her phone and looked in her contacts for someone to hang out with until they were two impatient hours She had ahead.

\- Let's see what bunny can ease my cravings until the speech of the perfect lady ends -

Evelynn felt a greater weight beside her on the bed but she didn't bother to look at him, she already knew what was coming.

\- Wow, I have not had to search among the girls of the academy, as almost always, come alone -

Evelynn looked away from her phone by throwing it aside and began unbuttoning the skirt of her waist and the vest of the uniform being in a purple bra like her almost transparent skin and an underwear in which she noticed a noticeable bulge between her legs.

\- Is this how you receive any woman in your room? Apparently the rumors about you are as true as they are told, as fucking and easy as daring -

Evelynn stopped her undressing when she heard the voice of the one who spoke to her, it was a voice she had already heard very closely before and she never liked the words that spoke that voice.

Nervously, Evelynn slowly turned around making eye contact with Morgana who was looking at her with her arms and legs crossed over her bed.

\- H-Hi Morgana ... What a surprise What does a beautiful angel like you do in my room? -

Evelynn had thought of a thousand sentences next to the question to tell Morgana to conquer her at that time, but she had tried many times before and if with her white sister it was difficult and almost impossible, with Morgana it was practically useless.

Morgana had risen and faced Evelynn invading her private space as the succubus used to do but unlike Evelynn, Morgana intimidated.

\- To make clear some- ... -

Morgan noticed a constant thick touch against her bare legs as she looked down and saw the imposing bulge under Evelynn's clothes brushing her thighs. With his mouth open he looked at Evelynn without believing what he was doing but Morgan found the succubus constantly looking towards his bare neckline.

\- Evelynn! -

Morgan covered her big breasts with one arm and grabbed Evelynn's chin forcing her to look at her.

\- Are you getting tough just by looking at my breasts? -

\- What can I say? After Sona and Sarah, you have the best breasts I have seen in the academy, besides, you are equal to your sister, that improves everything - Evelynn replied with a shrug.

Morgan sighed trying to calm herself so as not to break the main rule of the academy: Do not use the powers for evil purposes.

\- Dress and sit down - Morgana ordered sitting at the succubus desk.

\- This does not work like that charm, you are in my room and I am the one who sets the standards, so ... What if you take off that vest so tight and sexy you wear? -

\- Sit down! -

Evelynn responded almost instantly and sat on the bed with her legs together and her hands on her knees looking at Morgana with an indifferent expression.

\- That was fast -

\- You and your sister have a rather demanding tone of voice, I find it difficult to resist someone with greater dominance than me -

That data surprised Morgana quite a bit by leaving her stunned for a few seconds before shaking her head and concentrating again.

\- Anyway, I want you to stop harassing my sister - Morgan said without any cut, clear and hard.

Evelynn hearing her request outlined a flirtatious smile with a funny side to Morgana's attitude.

\- And if I do not want? -

Evelynn's flirtatious response was the worst thing she could answer. Morgan approached the succubus at a slow and daring pace, surprising the purple-skinned woman by letting her know that Morgan knew the seductive walk that every woman knows.

\- You really put me as much as you her- AH! -

Evelynn could not finish speaking when she felt Morgana's hands grab her growing lump of the crotch by squeezing her balls tightly while the angel looked into her eyes.

\- If you do not comply with something so simple, you will feel my anger against you at all times, my eyes will be nailed to your soul, my breathing will be the only thing you will hear in your laments, my voice will be the alarm of your hell and this is not a threat, it's a fact -

Morgana released Evelynn's already hardened shaft under her panties that tried to hide her growing erection and pain but the size of the instrument was large enough to be hidden.

\- How disgusting, having to touch that thing just so you learn the lesson ... Disgusting -

Evelynn immediately ran her hands through her crotch stroking her painful pulsating limb under her black panties trying to calm the continuous pain and stinging caused by Morgana's firm grip.

\- That hurts… -

Morgan turned her eyes as she looked at her disgusted hand.

\- Of course, that's the intention -

Evelynn calmed her breathing and continued pain in her intimate part and raised Morgana's head with narrowed eyes cursing the dark Angel.

\- To be so small, you are very scary ... And if that is what I will feel every time I approach her ... I will be more than happy to do it -

Morgana snorted annoyed at her vain effort to intimidate the degenerate sexual but would not give up, would not allow the succubus to continue harassing her sister. Morgana had not noticed so far but after hearing her size, she realized that Evelynn was really Amazonian, perfectly seemed to measure 2 meters and her body showed a figure that reminded her of her sister when they showered, a marked figure and worked.

\- I must add that I have never felt a hand as soft and strong as yours, could you do it again but without much force? -  
Evelynn still smiled with a grimace of pain on her face but seeing Morgana's serious and gloomy face she shrugged in fear.

\- It's okay! It was a joke ... Morgana, I'm getting tired of trying, when she came to me three months ago I didn't think ... -

\- Wait! Did she go to you? Explain yourself! -

Morgan approached Evelynn with wide eyes and her expression went from a serious and scary to a tender and curious. Evelynn couldn't help but sketch a funny smile at Morgana's sudden, almost bipolar change.

\- As you hear dear, I never went to her. I mean, I knew her from rumors and sight and I always found her a very attractive girl, in fact recently the girls of class C4 made a vote among all to see who was the most beautiful in the academy and she won and guess who was behind ? -

Morgan grabbed Evelynn's cheeks and pulled her closer face to face.

\- I do not care! Keep telling me! -

Evelynn does not feel anything for anyone, love or special affection, as much attractive or friendly respect but at that moment, the little cold heart of the devil gave a live pulse in his body at the tender sight near Morgana's face causing an almost blush invisible.

\- (She's supposed to be the one who should be blushing! I've lost the touch ...) -

\- The second was Ashe along with Lissandra and then you -

\- Lissandra second place? But if it doesn't have a hint of beauty -

\- Have you ever seen her without that horrible thing on her head? -

Morgan shook her head shaking.

\- You would be surprised ... Pretty ... -

Morgan now felt a great curiosity for Lissandra, had seen her many times in the academy but never without her weird helmet, she had a good figure, slender and balanced, very tall and attractive in body but her face was almost a mystery.

\- As I was saying; She came to me one day three months ago, she wanted to meet me in person and ... In private ~ -

Morgan changed her curious expression to an angry one in less than a second, which only entertained the demon woman more.

\- Relax dark curls, she did not come to what I thought all or almost all came in this place, I took her to my room and I was doing the same thing I was doing with you before but like you, I did not want anything 'special `` She said she wanted from me that only I knew according to her ... Pff, if she knew -

Morgan opened her eyes more intensely and moved closer to Evelynn, laying her on the bed, lying on her with her legs open on her waist and hands beside her head.

\- Follow! -

Evelynn blinked a few times in surprise and with more blush than before, which I hate inside her.

\- Ah ... She wanted ... Tips ... - Evelynn with a flirtatious smile raised her hands over Morgana's waist over her slowly down her hips as she spoke. Morgan was so attentive that she didn't even notice the caresses of the succubus.

\- Tips on what !? - The Angel became increasingly impatient and for Evelynn the situation was only more and more fun.

\- Conquest ... She wanted advice to conquer other women - Evelynn concluded finally catching Morgana's two big buttocks without even realizing it in her hands.

Morgan was perplexed for what seemed to be a long and lasting minute until her nerves warned her of something touching under her skirt, she looked under her breasts seeing Evelynn's pink, hard and long shaft pressing against her underwear her skirt, raising the fabric of her clothes like a tent.

Morgan turned her gaze to Evelynn who looked at her flirtatiously and daringly eager to devour her.

\- I will let this accident of yours happen because you have opened your mouth, now I must hurry -

Morgan got up from Evelynn and without a word or let Evelynn even say something to her, she left the room leaving a hot Evelynn in her bed watching her hardened throbbing and furious sex for not getting what she wanted so much.

\- I guess I can play with myself a little ... I haven't masturbated for a long time but once a year it doesn't hurt -

\-------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
Kayle was already in the great, nervous and focused on his long speech to commemorate the new athletic team but curiosity was eating inside. He wanted to leave as soon as possible to get to Evelynn and get all the possible information, he knew that the succubus was plotting some mischief to take her to his bed or some luxury hotel but Kayle was more than used to all his tricks and deceptions, that did not take away the cravings She had to see her only friend for three months if she can be called that.

\- It is my pleasure to have you here with voso… No no, not like that, a little better -

Kayle had been practicing his speech for a long time, he had repeated every paragraph in his head since he reached the balcony of the room to present his speech, learning every line and word of memory and yet he sought to perfect as much as possible what he was going to say.

However, he had no more time when he heard the Athletics team enter through the main doors of the great hall.

Nerves invaded Kayle, I had to do it well, I did it before but once you never get used to something like this, especially if you have people so excited to hear your words in front of you.

Kayle admitted that apart from nervous, she was also proud. I was going to make the academy prosper and that was a great achievement for that, especially seeing the women of the team. All dressed in a uniform suitable for short races, short black shorts with yellow stripes that stuck to the body and waist just covering part of the buttocks and legs of the runners and a yellow top with black stripes on the breasts representing the back of a bee, the top was attached as much as the shorts to the body and exposed the abdomen next to the navel for more freshness when running, they also wear dark tights that served as socks for their legs and covered their entire lower part below the shorts until the hip.

They all wore the uniform that left little to imagine anyone who sees them, there were even times when some skipped classes just to see the girls run.

\- Kayle! -

A shout of his name was heard on his left followed by a hug and a push that almost knocked the white angel down.  
It was Kaisa or Kai'sa for the cowards. The athletic and beautiful Shurimana woman was one of the few friends that Kayle managed to get the three months she was away from her sister, months in which being next to the succubus, she was included in a group of older friends, including Kaisa . A girl focused, friendly and always willing to give her best for others but with the peculiarity that she always cares more about herself than anyone else.

\- Kaisa! How are you purpurita? -

Purpurita is the name Kayle gave Kaisa when she always saw her with purple or violet tones every time they got together. Kaisa didn't mind, in fact she even liked her friend's nickname.

\- Very good! Finally the day arrived! Oh my god I am so ... AH !! Thank you very much Kayle! -

Kaisa threw herself back against Kayle hugging her by the waist and raising her a few inches off the ground.

\- Kaisa ... Okay ... I already noticed your happiness, get off me ... -

Kaisa looked at Kayle's face, flushed at the lack of air and left her on the floor again like a feather. Kaisa put a hand to her head and the other hid it behind her.

\- Sorry, I got carried away ... But really, thank you very much Kayly, you have helped us all the team, none of this would have been possible if you had not-

Kayle put her index finger on Kaisa's lips, shutting her inexhaustible and energetic words.

\- Calm down Kaisa, besides, I haven't done anything, this was ordered by the director -

Kaisa, listening to her, smiled mischievously and grabbed her friend again, pressing against her. Kaisa opened her mouth and took Kayle's index beyond her lips, sucking her finger while looking at her flirtatiously.

\- Kaisa! One Evelynn is enough for me, I don't want two! -

Kayle withdrew her finger from Kaisa's mouth but found it difficult because of Kaisa's huge sucking force. This made Kayle think a lot of things provoking too bold images of her friend and she showing a blush on her soft cheeks.

\- Do not lie Kayle, I know you were a month behind Fiora to convince her that she will let you do this, you are really an Angel ... Bad joke -

Kayle forgot her dirty thoughts blaming herself for being so deconcentrated but quickly changed to an embarrassed state because everything Kaisa said was true. For a month he was asking the director for the necessary permission to create the team but in a strange way ... Fiora had accepted the request first but instead told Kayle to use her current set and be a month attached to it As your secretary. Kayle did not understand Fiora's conditions but did what had to be done to help one of her few friends.

\- The girls of the team and I are very grateful to you but we do not know how to reward you properly, we all had ideas but none seemed to be at your height ... So we will simply do you a favor each of us -

Kayle blinked in bewilderment for a few seconds looking at her friend who was not yet separated from her.  
\- A favor? -

\- Exactly. You can ask us what you want, when you want and how you want, none of us will reject your request, although if I were you, I was quick to ask for such favors, many of us are eager to `` show '' our gratitude to you and maybe not all let's wait until you decide, as for example ... I ~ -

Kaisa grabbed Kayle's free hand and took it to her buttocks only covered by that short black shorts from the team so short and revealing. Kayle didn't have time to withdraw her hand when she felt the soft skin of Kaisa's butt covered by that dark mesh attached to her. Kayle cursed the first time they were there. When he tried to regain his senses, Kaisa's hands clenched his, making his fingers clench Kaisa's firm round back, feeling the entire touch between his hands.

\- Kaisa! -

Kayle pushed Kaisa away and clasped her hands over her skirt in front of her crotch. Kaisa looked at her amused friend as she laughed in front of her but when she noticed the details of the Angel, she stopped laughing and expressed a grimace of astonishment.

\- My God ... It reaches you to the knee ... -

Kayle twisted her head confused by the phrase she didn't hear well, her friend spoke too low but her astonishment was constant.

\- Kaisa, I need to focus, please go to the seats next to each other -

Kaisa swallowed nervously and nodded, still looking at Kayle's crotch. Kayle noticed it and looked where it was covering, he did not realize until now that he was covering with his hands a quarter of what was almost tearing his long and tight skirt, marking his contour attached to his right leg to the knee. 

\- Shit! Kaisa forget what you saw and get out! -

Kaisa was in a trance for a few moments until she responded and ran to her bench next to the others, with the difference that she had a deep moisture in her crotch.

\- And good? What did he tell you about our way of thanking him? -

The question came from Irelia who was sitting next to her and on her other side Sivir also very curious about Kaisa's answers.

\- N-I don't know ... - Kaisa answered crossing her legs while looking at Kayle on the stage behind what appeared to be a pedestal with many papers on them. 

Irelia and Sivir looked at each other without understanding the answer but could not continue questioning her friend when the lights in the room began to go out and only the one on the main balcony remained.

\- (Well ... Come on, you've been preparing this for a month, you've made bigger speeches ... I can do this shit) -

Kayle cleared her throat and walked over to the speech table, picking up the pages and organizing them and then releasing them on the wood of the speech table in an inclined state for reading. Kayle took Air once more and lifted her head erect and determined looking at the team in front of her.

He thought for a moment about everything he saw about them, the daily effort that all of the member's made to carry out this day and yet they were more grateful to her than to themselves, this gave Kayle some anger but while all They are happy, he didn't care much. Kayle took one last look at the team, made up of the captain; Kaisa, subcapitana Sivir and the other runners who are Irelia, Diana, Sejuani, Senna, Ashe, VI and Quinn.

\- Bienvenue mesdames! -

The greeting was confused among the public who looked confused at not understanding Kayle.

\- It means, welcome ladies ... -

Many made a gesture of Ahhh as if they understood but none understood at all.

\- Forget that ... Welcome Ladies! It's nice to have you here with me to celebrate this fantastic day -

\- Having you would be a pleasure! - Sejuani shouted from the depths of the banks, the other girls began to laugh at his joke while others sighed accustomed to the Viking's behavior.

\- As I was saying ... It's a ... It's good that we are all here to commemorate this day, the day you were all waiting for a year! Today we celebrate the official opening of the HEX Royal Academy athletics team! -

Many team participants stood up and applauded Kayle's good words and others threw excited whistles from his bench.

\- I know that some of you have not been in an unofficial way for a year as Kaisa and Sivir were at the time but all since you joined the team, you have shared the dream that this day will come and look where it has been arrived -

Warm smiles appeared on the faces of the athletic team, aware of Kayle's accurate words.

\- You have gone through hard tests and painful days of training even in the rain but in the end you got it, no more than two weeks ago you had to train with tracksuit and leggins of your rooms and to top it off you had to make it hidden in case the director appeared -

This made several of them laugh, it was true that many times they had to hide among the buildings of the academy afraid of the director canceling the free activity. 

\- Madameoiselle Kayle, let me know that I am here -

Kayle looked over them all and saw Fiora at the entrance of the room watching her with serious and cold eyes as usual with almost all of her students.

\- Oh I'm sorry? -

\- Apologies accepted, continue -

Kayle cleared her throat again, as did the athletic team now somewhat nervous about Fiora's presence in the room.

\- Where I was going ... Oh right, you had to do ... '' That '' to run but now you are free to do it in your practice hours and even have your own field to do it as well as a distinctive uniform of other academies that represents the fast wasp inside you -

\- I still remember that it took us almost two weeks to convince Elise to make them worse thanks to Diana's help, you have gotten your much-desired uniform although Diana has not yet told us how she got it -

In this Diana coughed something awkward looking at the ceiling of the room crossing her legs while crossing her arms across her chest.

\- And how to forget when SennaaaAAAHH !! -

All the girls including Fiora looked alert to Kayle who almost fell to the ground for a while still holding on to the speech table.

\- Kayle !? You're good!? -

Kaisa was the first to ask, almost flying out of her seat, running towards her friend, but stopped in the middle of the race when Kayle looked at her with her characteristic bright golden eyes full of power.

\- Go back to your site! I'm not done yet -

Kaisa swallowed Saliva somewhat intimidated and returned to her seat in silence watching as the others had also risen alerted by Kayle's strange action.

\- Come on, don't stop, they're waiting for a speech worthy of you dear sister -

Kayle turned around trying to find her sister who spoke too close to her not to be after her but there was no trace of her twin.

\- Morgana ... I swear when I'm done, I'm going to knock on you ... -

Kayle dropped her head on the table, stirring her white hairstyle on the wood, leaving her forehead glued to the edge of the table, she could see her sister underneath her sitting against the floor with her legs open and with the neckline open leaving her Breasts, all with a flirtatious and funny smile.

\- M-Morgana! -

\- Morgana? What does she have to do with all this? - Sivir asked crossed arms and legs looking serious and confused Kayle.

Kayle raised her head and looked at Sivir with an almost deformed and comical smile.

\- M-Morgana was quite helpful for me to do this ... Thanks to her I was able to think clearly about things and ... Focus more on you -

Morgan began stroking her sister's long legs up and down her delicate hands down her thighs.

\- Oh no no no Sister, you should not lie to your `` friends '' I had nothing to do with this -

Kayle clenched her fists and teeth as she sat up trying to ignore the constant caresses on her legs.

\- It makes sense, she is your twin and it sure has helped you think about us but thanks we will only give it to you, although if you want to call her to accompany you, for my great -

This was said by Senna who listened to music through a helmet while on the other she watched Kayle licking her lips.  
\- Ahg look at them, all those foxes melting to blow their teeth on you ... But don't worry dear, beautiful and my great sister, I will not allow anyone to have you except myself, never ever -

Kayle blinked in surprise at Morgana's words, words so obsessive and possessive that they stuck in her heart in a strange way.

\- What are you saying and most importantly, what the hell are you doing down there? I need to concentrate, stop touching me -

But Morgana ignored her twin clearer than the sky. Morgan continued her play of caresses until she felt something marked by the front of her sister's skirt.

\- What? Kayle Did you put yourself like this by my hands? What would others say if they knew that you were excited with the touch of your own twin? -

\- Kayle, we don't have all day, today the chess team is also inaugurated and Lux is almost ready to make his presentation -

Fiora's words were hard blows for Kayle, she wanted to finish as soon as possible but this big inconvenience was not expected.

\- Y-Yes, immediately director, forgive the delay ... As I was saying, Senna surprised each of us with her great strength and speed when she took care of transporting almost all the equipment of this new club to ... -

Kayle kept talking and highlighting the skills and talents of each student, gaining even more confidence from each member every time she mentioned one but Morgano did not stop her game.

\- That's right `` Kayly '' Keep talking while your dear sister takes care of your repressed desires -

Kayle widened her eyes when she felt her skirt rise to her waist leaving her only with the socks up to her thighs and her remarkable shaft tied to her right leg in a semi erect state.

Morgana licked her lips when she saw her sister's great instrument, it wasn't the first time she saw him but rarely had the chance, Kayle always tried to hide it from her and it had been more than a year since she saw her sister for this zone.

\- It's ridiculous -

Morgan looked amazed but attracted by Kayle's almost awake erection tied to her leg, wrapped in many white bandages around her leg. 

\- It's ridiculous. How can someone as small as you have such a huge talgo? we barely measured 1'63 and this surpasses with growing the ads of extensions on the internet ... 9 inches? 10 No, wait, if I remember correctly, from my elbow to my wrist it's just 12 inches ... Maybe ... -

Morgana placed her arm at the height of Kayle's growing bulge comparing sizes and what a surprise of his when he found that his arms from the elbow were indeed the same length as Kayle's sex.

\- 30 Damn centimeters! And it's as thick as my fucking fist! -

Kayle almost hit her sister with her knee when she spoke too loudly while following her talk.

Morgan fell silent but her lips were parted looking dumbfounded at her sister's contained fury. Morgana attacked like a furious raven to Kayle's bandages, completely tearing free the inner monster that crashed into his face causing a slight gasp of pain.

When Morgan opened her eyes she found a heavy weapon that pointed her face furiously. He was swollen, throbbing and shivering, it was clear that Kayle had been suppressing his desires for a long or capable time had never released them before. Morgan watched the magnitude of Kayle's penis attentively, it was majestic, somewhat darker than the rest of her skin, surrounded with strong and large veins that further increased its thickness, the head was large and round, like a pacifier with a tip, for beneath the huge, the thick hilt hung close to it two pairs of genitals the size of a ripe apple that moved in small tremors, probably because of the amount of energy stored in them as well as the safe huge amount of reserved sperm.

From the tip of Kayle's penis, a thick and remarkable drop of precum peeked out, but Kayle struggled to contract. Morgan smiled amused and still amazed at the great member of her peer. He stayed several minutes without knowing what to do until his hands moved on his own instinct towards the great axis of Kayle. Morgan grabbed first with her right feeling the warm touch of her sister's member against her hand, a touch in constant pulse and trembling but not with one hand could she surround the entire thickness of the cock so she wrapped the rest with the other hand.

\- And as well as organized races, competitions will also be held ... -

Kayle was perplexed and mute looking with eyes of dishes to nothingness until a crooked smile and eyes plunged with pleasure seized her face. 

\- Of ... Academies ... And ... We can ... -

Morgan laughed at her sister's expression which seemed pretty tender and beautiful but she liked the gesture of Kayle's younger friend.

When his hands completely encircled Kayle's cock, he thumped between his fingers and a large stream of precum shot against his face dirtying the bridge of his nose, his left eye and his cheek. Morgan was paralyzed for a few seconds surprised by the amount that came out of Kayle's cock and it was only the accumulated precum.

\- What a lot ... So sticky and with such a strong smell ~ -

Morgan looked up to see her sister's funny expression, she still had a hard time catching her breath from the small explosion of pleasure she had a few moments ago. 

Then Morgana began a dangerous ritual, began to move her hands through the thick and venous member of Kayle slowly watching as more of that smell and powerful precum accumulated on the tip and slowly fell down the trunk and her hands lubricating the entire shaft.

Morgan felt that Kayle's veins were swelling more and more, it shows that he was liking how much he continued speaking his speech.

\- And well, we have only 40 minutes left so I recommend you ... Take a notebook and notes ... Well, I'm going to ... I'm going ... Soon ... I'm going to say ... I'm going to tell you your schedules ... -

Morgan captured the hint of her sister and this only motivated her to go faster when stroking her sister's cock. He began to move his hands faster and faster from the hilt to the head feeling the whole member and how he was trembling more and more for each jolt he gave. Morgan had no mercy and her movements not only became strong, they also became strong. They squeezed Kayle's cock tightly giving him more pleasure and sensitivity with each pumping of his two hands over the trunk and hilt.

\- I'm so close to finishing ... For the best ... Let's ... go over the schedule one more time ... Yes? S-Sivir ... Please, if you can speak for me so I can check ... If you know - 

Sivir got up from his chair and in his hands a red notebook which he had been using since Kayle asked them for notes.

Morgan, on the other hand, caught her sister's hint but she didn't want to end her fun so quickly. So he removed his hands on Kayle's cock leaving her in a state where the precum constantly dripped relentlessly forming a puddle under her skirt between her open legs mixed with her own puddle of vaginal fluids.

Morgan broke free of her vest by dropping it behind her and adjusted her hair so she wouldn't get in the way of what she was going to do. He removed the bra that covered her large breasts and approached her sister's pelvis, resting on her knees to reach her limb.

\- Sister Do you remember unintentionally with we were 15, did you fall on me when running in the showers with your cock between my breasts? -

Kayle looked down directly into Morgana's eyes almost begging her not to follow and leave her alone.

\- That day I know that you were hiding a horse erection all afternoon and night, hell, you even went to the bathroom or the forest at home just to masturbate but I always go with you wherever you go, I know everything about you, what you have lived , hated and loved like you all of me ... I will not allow anyone to take away my greatest treasure, you are only my sister, I will make you forget those bitches of Evelynn, Kaisa and whoever else you have slept with, even I will become your dog if necessary but I will not let you leave my side anymore ... -

Kayle felt a huge prick in her heart, one of pain accompanied by another emotion that had been hiding her sister since she has memory but after these words Kayle was in a limbo.

A limbo from which it was immediately removed when Morgana hit her pelvis with her huge breasts, wrapping her hard cock between her breasts gathering them around leaving only a small part of the entire member visible.  
\- Morgana please, we'll talk later about this, don't do anything- -

He couldn't finish when Morgana started moving her breasts up and down on Kayle's thick cock. Kayle's eyes turned back and some uncontrolled drool began to fall from her lips. If it wasn't for Sivir still listing the team's schedules and rules, he had fainted from pleasure a long time ago. 

\- That's Kayle, enjoy the big breasts of your sister, the only one who can provide you with this sweet pleasure -  
Morgana accelerated the speed and pressed the breasts more against Kayle's cock making the resistance of the lighter Angel fell more and more down.

Kayle unintentionally and without realizing it began to give small thrusts forward leading her member to brush her sister's lips leaving a lot of precum over her mouth, Morgan loved this gesture and slightly opened her mouth allowing the tip of Kayle's cock enter even a little inside your jaws.

\- And that would be all, Kayle? -

Sivir looked at Kayle from below, surprised at the expressions Kayle showed.

\- Y-Yes! E-Exact! That would be all! We can go now! -

Kayle stopped her thrusts and regained the little resistance she had left by looking back at the public somewhat nervous and with drops of sweat on her forehead and cheeks.

\- Wait! Kayle, I also want to say, well, we all want to say something but I have two things to talk about before we finish and I hope the director doesn't mind. -

Kaisa had always got up so quickly from the chair and looked at Fiora, she was still looking serious and cold Kayle but nodded to Kaisa letting her continue.

\- Girls, I will speak from here because it seems that Kayle is angry or something similar if we climb to the same height as her -

The entire team laughed at the joke but Kayle was unable to articulate a single laugh knowing what was happening to him under the table.

\- This is a message for everyone and then I have one of them all for you Kayle - Kaisa added turning momentarily to talk to her team.

Kaisa began to speak very inspiring and wonderful things that Kayle could not understand since her brain was almost taken for pleasure.

Morgan had advanced much more than she thought. He had gone from letting Kayle pound the inside of his mouth to suck his head and a quarter of the trunk while still moving his breasts around his sister's long hard cock.  
\- faith gugssstaaag kayffleeff? efpefo qef sii -

Kayle wanted to make a joke of not talking with her mouth full but she herself had it full of saliva accumulated by everything she was holding. 

Morgan sank her head a little more by moving her up and down on the axis of Kayle and Kayle as she lowered her head to see her sister melted in the image. 

Morgan looks at her with a tender lamb face, moving her big breasts with force and speed on her huge cock and leaving her almost black because of the color of the lipstick that had run down the skin of the penis marking many black spots around the surface of the penis.

\- And for that and everything else, I thank you all, even the newest of the group, who are with me this day and the next to come, together, as a team -

Kayle broke her resistance just as Kaisa finished her speech to her team who now sobbed proudly and turned to see a Kayle knocked down on the speech table.

Morgan was also collapsed under the table between unconsciousness and the pleasure of an orgasm she had without even touching. The last thing he remembers before the Shurimana finished speaking, was the sensation of a great flood running down his mouth down his throat, a flood that seemed endless and was heavy, thick and hard to swallow.

When Kayle heard her name she rose again blinking half asleep looking at Kaisa with a dazed face.

\- Ah yes, excuse me. So you're done? -

Kaisa shook her head and looked after her at the rest of the team who nodded and all got up at once and then went to Kaisa.

Morgan was waking up and the little she saw left her speechless, well, more than she already was. Around it was all stained with thick sticky sperm that stuck on the walls of the table and on it, her breasts were bathed in a pile of semen as the rest of her body and mouth was filled with the same thick liquid that surrounded her. But his biggest surprise was finding the cock that captivated with his mouth and breasts in front of her in a semi-erect state, he still had a lot of strength and it was clear that with a single pass he was not going to convince his sister.

\- I wanted to book this for a more appropriate time but ... whatever for you my beloved sister -

Morgan squatted down and lowered her black lace panties to her knees, got up and turned around under the small table with her back against her sister. The table was really small and did not give him enough room to maneuver but it was enough for him to rest his hands on the floor and lower his head almost touching the surface but in exchange for his butt being high enough to be on par with Kayle's pelvis.

Kayle felt a brush on the tip of his cock still hard, looked down and saw Morgana, rather her butt against his cock and her skirt lifted. Morgan had turned around and now supported her head and hands on the floor raising her legs to the fullest to leave her butt against her.

\- Morgana ... I ... I can't resist your beautiful body ... -

As if hypnotized, Kayle grabbed his shaft, already hard as a rock, and placed it among Morgana's soft, damp flowers, quite wet, a sign that both she and Kayle had run at the same time. With the tip once between Morgana's lips, Kayle began to push little by little putting inch by inch inside, it cost her since her sister was really narrow down there. But then she felt something, an overwhelming heat that almost led her to orgasm again.

\- K-Kayle, don't stop ... Please ... It hurts ... -

\- (It hurt?) -

Kayle fell as far as she was concerned, like her, it was also her first time. Kayle blushed a lot but did not stop her push, paid attention to her sweet sister and continued to explore her walls while they pressed against her member making penetration more difficult.

\- Kayle, on behalf of all, we want to tell you that you were a great pillar for us, maybe we could have achieved all this without your help but we would have taken much more and without you we would have lost many times. I know that with some of us you have not had interactions or approaches, such as Quinn, Senna, Diana, Irelia ... Sejuani ... I saw ... Have you ever talked to someone other than me on the team? -

\- With me, but only to ask me the time - Sivir spoke at his side.

\- {And why the hell are you so crazy about her !?} - Kaisa whispered almost in a scream.

They all smiled and looked at Kaisa amused.

\- For the same reason as you - Senna replied.

\- She tells you everything without speaking anything - Sivir added.

\- He conquered me just by looking at me and that I'm not looking at - Irelia commented.

\- I love those legs and the body he has, I'm not in love but it certainly attracts me too much - He contributed VI and Sejuani repeated the same.

\- He did have a little interaction with me and she is ... Really lovely - This was not expected by anyone since it was Diana who spoke. One of the most socially closed girls in the academy.

\- I like women and birds, she is both and she is also beautiful, I would not mind having an appointment with her, more than once -

\- She reminds me of an ancestral goddess even more powerful than there was in my tribe long ago ... I don't need anyone by my side but next to her I feel so protected and warm ... - This really surprised the others. Ashe is well known to everyone as the woman who rejects everything but who spoke in such a way in front of them was a real novelty.

Kaisa was surprised by her team's reasons for worshiping Kayle, some more passionate, even in love and others more carnal, rejecting the idea of love but all wanted a piece of the celestial being.

When half was already inside, Morgana groaned next to her sister when the tip touched something inside her. Kayle knew it was, he had never done it before but he studied that part of the female interior, his cock had reached the wall of the cervix.

\- Morgana, I can't go further, I don't want to ... hurt you -

Morgan took a deep breath trying to concentrate and when she succeeded, she lowered her head below her neck and watched the scene above. His sister's swollen cock with half planted inside her bulging her abdomen noticeably.

\- No ... Don't worry, do it, keep going, I will accept everything from you my beloved ... -

Kayle was getting tired of being surprised this day. Just heard your sister call her beloved?

\- A-Beloved? Morgana, you ... -

\- Yes Kayle ... But I don't want to tell you if I'm not looking at your face, now push that into me -

Kayle let out a tear from her eyes and firmly grabbed the speech table. He began to move slightly back several centimeters back to re-enter with more force.

Morgan felt every prick inside her, each thrust stronger and more powerful than the previous one, and her wall faltered at every impact.

Morgan covered her mouth to avoid the constant moans of pleasure but her gasps were unstoppable. On the other hand, Kayle showed incredible control over her voice, especially when Kaisa started talking again.

\- Girls, you know, as we have rehearsed -

Kayle raised a curious eyebrow at what each team was about to do. Each girl stood side by side in a horizontal row in front of Kayle under the balcony with Kaisa in the middle of them all staring at Kayle's wet and almost blinded eyes.

\- Director, don't be shy, you also wanted to reward Kayle's hard effort to help us. Remember? - Sivir spoke looking at Fiora

\- Tch! -

Fiora walked in style until she was next to Kaisa and looked up next to everyone else, staring at Kayle.

Morgan, on the other hand, was being drilled in a soft but strong way, Kayle's cock swelled more and more and the wall her uterus faltered with every blow Kayle provided. Morgana kept getting wet again and again lubricating her sister's cock but above all she kept tightening, getting closer to the impending orgasm.

\- Kayle, all of us here are really impressed with the effort you have shown for the good of all, three months ago we didn't even think you could be someone able to talk and now you have even a fan club. As I said before, you can ask us whatever you want as a reward, even to Fiora -

Kaisa looked at Fiora from the corner of her eye and is turning her head in shame.

\- But we all wanted to give you a gift for all this before you ask us anything. We are really proud of you Kayle! -

Kaisa finally stopped her speech and looked at her companions, each nodded to each other and began to wear them at the waist and then climb in a sensual movement to the front edges of the top. Fiora did the same but she just held on to her prominent neckline.

\- ¡For you Angel! -

They all pulled their yellow top up revealing their breasts forming a row of breasts of varying sizes, Fiora instead of raising her clothes lowered her neckline causing her breasts to come out by pressure bouncing against the air.

When they had all raised their top, they began to shake their breasts from side to side making them bounce with joy.  
So many sizes left Kayle's eyes delighted. Large as the breasts of Sejuani, VI and Senna to Medium as those of Diana, Irelia, Sivir, Quinn and Ashe but those that stood out more were those of Fiora that were of a typical size of a MILF. Broad, round and large.

Kayle looked stunned at the beautiful image in front of her and caused what was missing to overcome the last barrier.  
With a last push after more than 10 minutes hitting Morgana's wall relentlessly, Kayle became even harder and hit Morgana's interior hard through her cervix directly to her interior and once there she could not stand the pleasure and everything His climax was released.

Morgan also felt her last defense was collapsed, making her feel an unimaginable pleasure that led her to an orgas all over her body that made her inside squeeze Kayle more than she was already doing.

By the time Morgana had relaxed Kayle had been released in a great flood of semen inside her sister, surely releasing liters of sticky white sperm directly on her uterus.

Kayle kept hitting Morgana's vagina while still running non-stop, shooting jet after stream of pure sperm inside her inside her uterus. Morgana's walls were only helping her empty every drop inside but there was so much and too much that she began to sneak through small gaps in Morgana's sex.

Kayle was like that for 30 seconds until he felt that his balls were no longer giving, he didn't know if it was to have his first time but it had really not lasted long, however he kept releasing small jets of hot sperm inside Morgana which showed no signs of being aware Kayle didn't blame her, she also wanted to lie on the floor and sleep. But Kayle kept looking at each other's breasts in front of her, stopped their wiggles but kept showing Kayle. While she was breathing as she could, agitated and with her member still buried inside Morgana in a semi-limp state. He had looked down for a moment to see his sister who was waking up and noticed his larger than normal abdomen.

\- Each one of you ... You are incredible, you have beautiful and charming breasts which I would love to have again between ...- You see again, you are beautiful, beautiful as an angel and strong as a bull, fast as a wasp and capable of All as goddesses, I would love to be with you and look you in the face of each one, stop to admire your incredible beauty and caress your cheek to be able to feel how perfect you are, each in its section, each unsurpassed, you are the best and I am proud to be your Sis- Your manager ... I hope to have many moments like these again for now after realizing that I am not the only one with these feelings, I do not want to leave you at any time ... I am yours and I hope that you mine … Forever -

\- {I spent three months asking for love advice from Evelynn to conquer your heart and do it all down ... You are a disaster Sister, my disaster} -

They all looked at Kayle with burning cheeks. At some point when they did not realize, her nipples were erect as buttons and the occasional very excited even breastfed. They all accumulated a constant moisture between their legs but one more than anyone knowing the huge secret of Kayle.

\- I've caught the hint ... Sister ... -


End file.
